The present invention relates in general to a solar heating system and is concerned, more particularly, with a solar heating system of the forced air type.
There are various types of solar heating systems that are shown in the prior art patents. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,532, 2,677,243 and 2,566,327. These systems do provide limited heat but are generally inefficient.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved solar heating system and one which is of the forced air type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solar heating system wherein temperatures as high as 230.degree. F. are obtainable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar heating system wherein the output temperatures can be maintained at any one of a number of different desired operating temperatures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar heating system that is relatively simple in construction, is easy to maintain, and which is operable for an extremely long period of time.